


The Memento

by SkellGrim



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rogue is a pervert, pet shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously think about this," Rogue said sternly with a glare. "What would you sacrifice for your fathers memento?"</p><p>Sting gulped but stayed true to his feelings despite the riling anxiety.</p><p>"As I said, I'd give up anything."</p><p>(idk what this is at all...it just popped up in my head, so for now I'll see how it plays out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He already knew the end was near. It wasn't a mystery when the warning letters kept coming, overflowing his calm life with paranoia and fear. 

"Its the end," A blonde haired boy said in heartache, eyes glazing over with tears.

The male fell to his knees, facing a pet shop with boarded up windows and a door with a nailed up sign saying foreclosure. The blonde sobbed in the middle of the sidewalk, people sparing spectacle glances at him due to the unsightly man crying like a baby in public. They questioned and ridiculed his stupidity in their minds, yet no one came to actually see what caused the said man distress. 

"Why?!" he yelled throwing his head back and shutting his eyes to blank out the shining sun above. "Why'd they have to do it?" 

The blonde looked once again at the foreclosed pet shop, heart aching while blood boiling in anger at the villains that put the shop in this perdicumemt.

"Such tyriny, such mutiny, such..." he paused trying to find another word that could dramatize this ordeal more than it was suppose to be. "IRONY!" 

"It's a play mama! I heard about irony in school," a little girl enthused as her mother hushed her and quicky carried the guru away from the sight of an idiot wailing on his knees. 

"The end has come. I shoudve seen this coming...after all those letters," He wiped his eyes and sniffling. "I never though theyd actually shut it down." 

"Well what did you expect to happen?" 

The blondes blue eyes met red emreld ones that belonged to another man with black hair. There was a silence until the blonde started tearing up again to the others displeasure. The first stranger that stopped by to see why he, a grown ass man was crying, is a male named Rogue. The blonde that was later established as Sting after Rogue got him to leave the shop to sit in a cafe. Eventually, Sting calmed down just enough for Rogue to get some questions in.

"Why were you crying like that?" 

Sting sighed, fiddling with his only earring on his right ear, fingers rubbing at the diamond for some type of reconciliation. 

"You dont have to answer, I was just curious is all." 

"No, it's fine. I just really loved that shop. When it closed my whole world ended," Sting then covered his face with his palm in misery, mumbling behind them. "The end is here."

"The end isn't here just because your favorite shop was foreclosed Sting," Rogue simply deadpanned and raised a brow at what the other would say in his defense. "You've got more to live for."

"No!" Sting got up from the seat at the table they occupied in Starbucks, catching others attention from the outburst. He didnt notice this until Rogue beckoned him to settle down. When he did, he flushed, frowning at the table as if it's responsible for his problem. "I mean...that shop was everything to me Rogue. It's a simple run down shop to others but to me it's my whole life going down the drain."

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Because..." Sting paused. "The previous owner...was my dad. He recently passed away and left the shop to me. All those memories...that shop is his memento to me." 

This explanation stunned Rogue, he wasn't expecting a reason that was actually reasonable. It almost made him almost remember when his own dad past away, leaving him and his older brother alone to fend for themselves since high school. Rogue was devastated for a while, but he had his brother to help him out. Hopefully Sting had someone to help him through those hard times.

"I understand now," Rogue sighed. "I'm also sorry."

"It's all good Rogue. You were the first stranger that ever showed they cared about a weirdo like me, it's cool if you wanted to know why." 

Sting grinned at the other brightly. "So thanks a lot Rogue!"

Rogue faintly blushed in return, giving back a small nod and smile. 

"Sting...if you can you get the pet shop back, what would you give up for it?"

Sting bit his lip while thinking about it.

"I suppose anything."

There was a rising tension in the air that worried Sting a bit. 

"Seriously think about this," Rogue said sternly with a glare. "What would you sacrifice for your fathers memento?"

Sting gulped but stayed true to his feelings despite the riling anxiety.

"As I said, I'd give up anything. I don't have much, but I'd do anything to get it back," Sting replied sincerely with a sad look to him. "I don't mind whoever owns the shop, scratch that, I do mind. I mean the owner doesnt even have to be me as long as the shop to stays as it is and has a good owner, I'm content." 

"I understand it's value," Rogue shut his eyes to only open them after a bit. "I've thought things through."

"Huh?" 

Rogue got up from his seat and smiles at Sting who was confused now on whats happening as Rogue stared at him for a while. 

Eventually he spoke.

"Thank you for willingly telling me this," He waves goodbye with his coffee cup in hand, walking out the shop. "Thank you for doing business with me, Sting."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ou-SHIT ouch!" Sting winced and automatically stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking on the paper cut. There was a heap of mail on the coffee table of his apartment, ones that were from the bank letting him know the shop was in for foreclosure. Thank goodness they were old, if the notices kept sending after the shop foreclosed, it'd be like smothering salt on an open wound. He's cried enough about it and that him no where. 

Sting let out a long sigh as he pulled the digit out and resumed ripping up all the notices, stuffing the scraps in a recycling bag. 

Now once he finishes this another pile of letters would need to be looked at and those were the bills. The only job Sting had was temporary, the boss planned on moving his business closer to home and that happened to be in another country so eventually Sting would be unemployed and homeless. Terrific...

"I need you now more than ever Father," He murmured as he gripped an envelop, proceeding to rip it until the strength to do it seized to exist. In all honesty Sting was tired and this emotional stress mixed with the stress to live in a home than in a garbage can was too much. "What am I gonna do?" 

Sting tossed the notice to the pile of others and got up from the couch, grabbing his keys and cell and walked out the house stuffing them both in his jeans pocket hoping a walk in fresh air would clear his mind some. Their was too much in his mind right now and a headache was the least of his worries.

The simple stroll had not finally destination, however he knew he'd walk past the pet store at least one last time before it turned to whatever. Maybe he'll see Rogue again...Sting shook his head at finding comfort in a stranger. It was selfish of him taking up the guys time the other day and cannot make it a habit but he wanted to see Rogue. Rogue just had that safe and calm vibe from him, that everything was going to be alright type of feel. Sting couldn't pictured himself laying his head on Rogue's shoulder, sleeping without a care in world. Why Sting pictured this? He didn't know one bit, but hopefully that didn't make him gay for Rogue...gay for a stranger he just met yesterday.  

"GAHH! I'm losing my mind!" Sting shouted, making bystanders jolt and curse him for making an unnecessary outburst. By now, it isn't hard to tell Sting doesn't give a crap about what otters think, if he wanted to cry and shout in public he will. The only price was making people look towards him as if he was a mad man. 

Heck, he had louder friends way worse than him. 

Sting stopped walking and turned to face the pet shop his father owned. The roof was in need of fixing and the windows were covered from the inside with a curtain,  brick walls weren't too shabby but the door certainly needed to be repainted. He gazed at the green wooden door, memories flooding in from when he first step foot through it into the shop. He loved that door,from the top, past the nail lodged into it, to the very bottom...wait...

Sting moved closer to the door, looking at the nail as he painted an image to what previously hanged from it.

'The sign.' 

Sting felt his heart throb when he heard a noise from inside. He tensed as he reached for the door knob anxiously. Hand gripping the golden handle was strangely still there, it was actual gold. 

'I guess no one figured that out yet.'

Sting mentally slapped himself at getting distracted and turned the knob surprised it wasn't locked since only he and his father had the key. He frowned and pushed open the door slowly and cautiously open, letting the afternoon light leak in from behind him. 

"Um, hello?" Sting walked in and closed the door behind him so no one who passed by got the chance to be nosey. "Anyone here?" 

'Damn this was freaky,' Sting clenched his fist as well as his teeth, nervous to why he heard something in here but got no response from anyone. His blue eyes scanned through the darkness to spot a phone book on the floor near the cash register and made his way to it, taking out his phone to use as a flash light as he turned over the book to see where it was opened at on the floor. Strangely enough he saw his name in the corner circled in red ink. If Sting wasn't seriously freaked before he certainly was now and to suddenly have a hand around his mouth scared the shit out of him. He unconsciously screamed into the hand and dropped his phone as he tried to run away but unlucky for him the person tackled him and forced his arm behind his back, straddling him on the floor from his back with abusing force. 

"Who are you and why are you in here?"

Sting glared at the floor as the hand uncovered his mouth to let him reply.

"I should be asking you that! The hells your problem?!" Sting yelled furiously but whimpered as the hand pushed my arm hard against my back in a painful angle. 

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed out in a whisper, covering my mouth again with his hand.

Sting was beyond afraid now as the image of this guy breaking his arm came to mind from how hard he was abusing it. Of course he was angry too but what would that fury do if a creep was about to snap his arm out his socket.

"Now why are you here?" 

Sting felt the hand leave his mouth again but stayed near it in case he was too loud again.

"I heard a noise from outside the shop. Plus the foreclosed sign was gone so I figured someone was here..." Sting replied as his voice started to crack somewhat from the ache of his arm, eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "Let go o-of me...it fuckin hurts." 

Finally his arm was released and Sting automatically rubbed it with his hand to soothe the ache some how and the stranger was quiet but still on top of me.

"Sting?" 

The said mans eyes widened as he reached for his phone and shined the flash on the stranger from over his shoulder. Today was full of surprises because for heavens sakes it was Rogue.

"Rogue?!"

Sting's mouth opened but no words came out due to the shock. 

All the abusing force was from...Rogue? The one that scared him, the one in his fathers shop, the guy that freaking tackled him was none other than the Rogue who he wanted to see from the very beginning when coming by. Still, why Rogue in the shop? Better yet, how did he even get in? Sting had so many questions right now but all he could do right now was look at an equally stunned Rogue.

This was going to be a long night.

 

  


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay so let me get this straight," The blonde sighed trying to calm his nerves while looking at Rogue, both currently sitting on the floor in the pet shop. "You own my fathers shop."

"Precisely," Rogue replied and adjusted phones flashlight so he could see Sting's expression. "I'm also sorry you had to find out this way, my intention was to call you."

"Hints why my names circled in the phone book then so I believe that but why?" Sting gave Rogue a disappointed in him face that only pained Rogue to see, not that he showed it. "We met yesterday and I told you about how much I loved this place...so I honestly feel like you used me. It's too much of a coincidence Rogue." 

"Sting," The raven haired started. "I did this for you as well as me."

"Bullshit," He replied and folded his arms with a frown gracing his features at the interpreted lie. "Give me a reason that doesn't make me want to punch the shit out of you okay?"

"Then punch me," Rogue smiled. "It'll make up for my actions earlier."

A faint blush burned Sting's cheeks from the memory. "I-I already said it was fine...you apologized so," He mumbled and that only made the smile on the other widen at the flustered Sting. 

This little display was cute and all to Rogue but it was time to get down to business with this whole ordeal, the faster he cleared this up the better thing will be for the both of them. 

He cleared his throat and got serious. "Sting."

The said man stopped his rambling and met Rogue's serious eyes, it made him uneasy but he still didn't hesitate to look away. Those crimson eye were just intoxicating...

Sting admired the unique red that gleamed with the light that half assed lit up the spot between them, he was lost in them until he heard the clearing of the other throat. 

And Sting, finally figured out he should totally be paying attention to what Rogue was about to say than his eyes.

Finally Rogue noticed he had Sting's full attention and that meant he was going to have to speak.

"Remember when you said you'd do anything for this shop to stay if you could?" Rogue saw a nod and continued. "Well let's say if I give you that chance...will you still do anything?"

There was an uncomfortable silence while Rogue waited for an answer, Sting's face surprising blank and not stuck with an emotion in how he was feeling. This slightly worried Rogue but his confidence didn't falter about Sting accepting this opportunity. 

"Yeah," Sting replied. "What do you want from me Rogue?"

Now it was Sting's turn to wait for an response through uncomfortable silence. His mind was made up and boy was he happy to have his Fathers memento not go to shambles.

Rogue pretty much shared the same happiness Sting had and it was overwhelming. He had Sting in the predicament of doing anything he wanted and his mind wandered over various possibilities, all great but not good enough. The main reason he wanted Sting was because...well, Rogue was gay and Sting was his type. When he first set eyes on that sobbing face to a bright smile that made his stomach flutter strangely, Rogue was set on getting him. Even through these mean...Rogue sighed in bliss, stuck in his own fantasy of having Sting do what he wanted.

"Ro-ROGUE~!" Sting moaned wantonly in ecstasy while gripping tightly to the frills of the maids outfit he rode Rogue in, holding the skirt up as requested to let Master Rogue see what he was doing to him. Sting cried as his legs gave out from how deep Rogue's was inside him. "I-I'm so.....sorry Master... I couldn't," Sting sniffed and trembled from not being able to please Rogue.....

This was the dream that had Rogue flushed but still straight faced while looking at the current Sting that was still awaiting his reply. 

 "Sorry...I was thinking," He thanked the darkness for being able to hide his most definitely without having to look, arousal. "I want you to be my first staff member here..."

'WHAT THE HELL?! This is the opposite of what I was thinking!' Rogue mentally screamed at himself, being ever so calm looking on the outside.

"R-Really?!" Sting yell enthusiastically, body pouncing towards Rogue and hugging him while he cried in joy. "Thanks a whole bunch...if you need anything else just ask!" 

Rogue used his hands to hold himself upright while Sting hugged him tightly, he was stunned from the intimate response from such a trivial thing but if Sting was happy, then he guess he could be satisfied with this plan too. He'd have to get Sting the hard way now and he didn't seem disappointed about that in the slightest but there was discomfort in his pants, the tightness didn't seize when feeling Sting's body planted against his own.

They needed to separate no matter how much he didn't want to.

"S-Sting," He breathed in his scent and exhaled a shaky breath near the others ear, making the blonde jolt away covering it with a blush, wide eyes slightly watery. "Sorry...didn't know they wer--"

"IT'S FINE, IT'S FINE, IT'S FINE!!!" Sting screamed embarrassed and got up with his phone in hand, flashing the light towards Rogue only so he could avoid seeing his face. "Sorry, shouldn't of yelled." Sting whispered.

"Pfft," Rogue tried to hold in a laugh from the outburst and got up as well. "It's fine, Sting." He teased and chuckled.

"D-don't copy me..." Sting flushed brighter although the other couldn't see it.

Hearing Rogue almost laugh at him made his heart tighten inside his chest, now he was aiming to make Rogue laugh and much more. A happy Rogue was heartwarming to experience.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll contact you on later detail, for now I think it's best to head home." 

"Yeah," Sting agreed and lit the way to the door, both walking out the shop, Sting watching Rogue lock the door. "Question...where'd you get a spare key?"

"It was on top of the door slipped between the crack," He shrugged and put the key in his pocket.

"Oh..." Sting just remembered how his dad usually forgot his key at home and stored the spare there. 

"Well, goodbye Sting. Or rather good night." 

"Yeah! Same to you and thanks again Rogue, I'm grateful." 

Sting smiled brightly and turned to leave, not noticing how much his smile truly affected the other.

 

  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sting was tired, oh very much so. The good news the other day was nothing to compare to all the work he put into helping his boss, ex-boss, move. He didnt get paid for it, Sting guessed it was a fair well present then, so he helped him out from the kindness of his heart. The heart that couldn't stop crazily beating, throbbing and clenching whenever he talked, touched, or even looked at Rogue. As Sting declared before, he wasn't gay, especially not gay for Rouge...or was he?

Sting smacked himself and turned on his side in bed, smothering his face into the pillow in hopes to get the raven haired male out of his mind. 

Thinking about some stranger is gross, weird even so why was he on Sting's mind so much? The last time he saw Rogue was two days ago and receiving a call on the second day to confirm his employment to work in the pet shop didn't count, or maybe it did, who cares. There was something wrong with him and the only one he usually talked to about his life was his friends, Yukino to be precise. 

Sting rolled further near the edge of his bed and patted the surface of his nightstand for his phone, once in hand he called her, but got her voice mail. 

This is when Sting remembered Yukino was working during this time and that the other friends he has were less consult worthy as her. He sighed and eyed Natsu's number, trying to use logic on how this will turn out and if he'd regret it. Despite the chaos this'll bring up, Sting was desperate for someone to talk to and if Natsu was that person then so be it. He phoned Natsu's number after trying for Yukino again, sighing but smiling in relief when Natsu picked.

"Hey...Natsu," Sting flinched when hearing a woman screaming in the background and from the intimidating vibe he strangely sensed from the other side, it's was probably Erza. "Busy?"

"NO! I'll even come over right now," Natsu yelled at Erza that he was leaving and finally escaped her wrath. "That cool?"

"Um okay," Sting sighed and with that Natsu hang up, leaving Sting to his thoughts of Rogue.

An hour later, Natsu was eating Sting's fridge out and making a total mess of his kitchen. It was one of the downfalls of having Natsu in his home but that wasn't the reason he was here.

"Natsu," Sting looked at the pink haired man stuffing his face with five sandwiches and gulping down his last can of sprite. "I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm owl ears," He replied muffled with his cheeks puffed out from the food he stored in them. 

"If there's this guy that suddenly came into your life and made it much better within a day, is it weird to have strange thoughts about him?"

Natsu paused his chewing and just looked at Sting, then swallowed down the last of his sandwich with the soda to speak fluently to Sting. 

"Come again?"

Sting face palmed and dragged his hand down his face as he sat at the table with Natsu.

"I met a guy and he won't stop popping up in my head," He repeated slowly and sighed in relief when the other nodded his head in understanding.

"That can't be it," Natsu frowned and folded his arms. "So what if he pops up in your head, I got some guy that pops in my head all the time and when I think of him I want to strangle the shit outta him."

"But I met this guy a few days ago and he's helped me out a lot," Sting smiles and looks at the table, rubbing his finger on it distractedly while thinking of Rogue. "I think not only of him, but of stuff we could do together."

"Stuff likkke?" 

"Like...cuddling or going on a d-date and other stuff," He used his hands to cover the embarrassed flush spreading on his face. 

"Other stuff like..." Natsu tweaked his ear with his pinkie finger and looked off to the side bored. "Sex?"

Sting blushed harder and rubbed his face in hopes to make the burn disappear.

"So that's a yes?" He asked and removed the finger and observed it for any wax remaining.

"NO!" Sting slammed his hands on the table and then let out a groan in frustration. "Sheesh, I have a clean mind, unlike you."

"Well excuse me for not being a virgin," Natsu rolled his eyes and sighed at his friends distress. "Sting, do you know anything about this guy?"

"Not really, but he's going to be my new boss once he gets my old mans pet shop up and running."

"Okay well try getting to know him. It'd be weird falling for a stranger and finding out they're a serial killer or something," Natsu got up to lounge on the sofa. 

"I'm not sure if I'm exactly falling for him, more like admiring him," Sting got up and put the dishes Natsu used in the sink, tossing the soda can out. "How he's nice, compassionate, cool, honest..."

"Whoa, slow your role! You can't say he's all those things when you just met him," Natsu sighed. "People, when you first meet aren't the same when you get to know them, for example Yukino. She looks shy and fragile but when she gets put in a tight spot, she can kick some ass."

"I guess you're right," Sting rubbed the back of his neck and started washing the dishes. "I can't assume much when I don't really know him."

'Hopefully he won't be too different from how I think of him now.'

"So when are you gonna see him again?" 

I pause in slight wonder of that as well. "I guess after he calls me."

"You mean he already has your number?! Dammit Sting," he face palms and sinks more into the couch. 'And Gray calls me the idiot.'

"Well he is to be my boss soon," Sting replied furrowing his brow. "Its not a big deal."

"That's what they all say before they find themselves skinned alive and hanging like beef jerky in a closet for the cop dogs to find."

"You watch too much tv," Sting rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're not planning on staying too long, right?"

"I came all the way here for you, the least you could do is let me rest."

"I don't think so...the last time you stayed over, I had Gray banging at my door at 3 in the morning, accusing you of kidnapping me."

"Number one, Gray came because he can't sleep well without me, number two, it makes no damn sense for me to kidnap my friend in his own home. So just admit you want time to jerk off to your new cruuushh." Natsu teased and then grinned. "Ain't that right?" 

Sting flushed, he thought his face was melting as he tried to rub out the blush with his palm. "No..no no, stop it and go home!"

The pink haired man sighed and got up finally, however not to leave Sting gathered from how he stalked over to him. "Don't make me do this Sting." He frowned in disappointment yet eager to inflict punishment on the blond.

Sting paled and back away, shaking his head and horror. "Don't...please. I hate it Natsu! You know I do! Just listen to me this once and go home." He pleaded. 

A plea too late. 

Natsu smirked and chased after Sting who decided to run. He chased him around the living room to the kitchen.

"Go away!!!" Sting slide over the dinning room table to get to the other side, a chair clatter to the floor. Natsu staring intensely at him from the other side of it. "Make me, Sting." Natsu slammed his hand on the table and leapt over it, making Sting stumble back until his back hit the counter. 

Natsu had him where he wanted him, leering closer with his hands raised, fingers wiggling. 

"Natsu...." Sting whined and eased up on the counter, trying to get away. "Stoppp." He kicked at Natsu pathetically.

Natsu yanked him off the counter by the ankles, making his friend fall on the tile floor, wincing. He sat on the floor too, Letting go of one ankle and griping the other as he slowly pulled off the sock covering the foot."Brace yourself."

Sting panicked, turning over slightly on his stomach to try and claw himself to freedom, but he was stuck balling his hands into fists as he bit his lip. He was holding in his voice, shaking and twitching as he tried to pull away from his friends vice grip. "N-Natsu! StoaHha--" Sting swallowed the last of his words as his eyes watered.

"Can I stay?" Natsu raise a brow, scuffing when the other shook his head no. "Then I won't stop."

"No! Cut it ou--AHha!" The blond blurt out, giving up on restraining his laughs and tears. "AHAHAHAHA! GYAHA--NO--ahHaha!" 

"You sound pretty content with this, I guess I'll have to crank it up a notch." 

Sting shook his head, gasping for air as he hiccuped, a smile plastered on his face despite how much he hated being tickled. However, everything stopped once his phone rang. Natsu looking at Sting and gesturing for him to take it, so he took the device out his pocket, shooting a glare at Natsu but blushing faintly at the caller. 

"I-it's Rogue!" He exclaimed with a squeaky voice from his stuffy nose. Natsu sighed and let his ankle go, folding his arms as he saw Sting pick up.

"Hello?" Sting rubbed the tears from his eyes and sat up on the floor. 

"Sting?" Rogue questioned, the blonds voice different, like he's been crying. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Uh, nothing, seriously, nothing!" Sting tried to ensure, Natsu shifting closer a bit to hear the convo. "So...everything's okay?"

Rogue frowned, not too convinced and sighed, not pushing the matter. "I've dusted the shop some, tomorrow I'd like if you could come out and see what things belong here. I peeked in a few boxes and some items are more...personal."

"Right! Sorry, I'll be over then." Sting unconsciously sniffed and smiled happily. "Thanks again Rogue...it means a lot." He said sincerely and Natsu couldn't help at least smile, he knew how important that shop was to Sting. 

"You're welcome Sting," Rogue sighed and hung up, thumb running over the screen where Stings name was when he called. "I want you so bad Sting..." He grit his teeth and went back to getting the shop presentable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully other chapters will be longer...


End file.
